Mision posible: ¿La cita de Kanako?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La joven Miyamae Kanako se encuentra apurada, ignora a su malvado verdugo y un chico se interesa en ella, que rayos pasa aqui. Cual es el secreto? Un One-shot de Maria Holic nwn


**La razón de porque escribí este one-shot, no lo se, no estoy muy segura, jajajaja, la inspiración del momento, bueno, aquí esta, se los traigo, se los presento y promociono, asi que disfrútenlo, quejas y sugerencias con la señorita de la ventanilla número 2, muchas gracias**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

- Debo darme prisa, espero no llegar tarde – decía muy apurada Kanako

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cerda estúpida? – pregunto Mariya

- Matsurika-san, has visto el paquete color azul que tenía sobre mi cama

- Está en tu mochila

- Ha si tienes razón, muchas gracias

- Ey, te estoy hablando cerda estúpida – dijo muy furioso el travesti, pero de nueva cuenta fue ignorado olímpicamente por Kanako, que se encontraba muy apurada buscando unas sandalias

- Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego Mariya, Matsurika-san, regresare en la noche, no me esperen despiertas – dijo muy feliz la peli azul

- No tengo la necesidad de estarte esperando cerda estúpida – eso fue lo que dijo fríamente Matsurika, Kanako, salió felizmente de la habitación, dejando a un muy molesto Mariya

- Matsurika, explícame, ¿Por qué esa estúpida cerda yuri me ha ignorado?

- No lo sé, quizás simplemente ya se hartó de ti

- Pff, como si me importara

- Entonces ¿para qué me estas preguntando?

- Como sea, y a todo esto ¿a donde va esa tonta y vestida así?

- Según lo que ella dijo, a una cita

- Una cita ¡¿UNA CITA?!, pero quien en su santo juicio saldría con ella

- No lo sé pero eso fue lo que me dijo, que, acaso el pervertido travesti esta celoso, porque Kanako-sama está interesada en otro persona que no eres tu – Mariya no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la silla y comenzó a leer, un libro, dicha acción le resulto muy entretenida a Matsurika – acaso di en el clavo

- Ya cállate

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera del 2° dormitorio de chicas de Ame no Kisaki, la joven Miyamae Kanako, se dirige muy feliz a la salida de la institución, ya que hoy para ella es un día muy importante

- "_Q__uerida madre que estas en el cielo, no crees que hoy es un precioso día para salir a divertirte y tomar un poco de aire fresco, sí, sí que lo es, me alegra el haber pedido permiso, para que me dejaran salir y llegar un poco más tarde, sabes no fue difícil pero con quien si tuve que batallar fue con Dios, aunque fue una dura batalla, yo salí victoriosa, solo no debo olvidarme de lo que me pidió que comprara, aunque ahí fue a dar toda la mesada que papá me envió para el mes, pero no me importa con tal de llegar, estoy dispuesta a realizar mas de un sacrificio monetario, bueno mami te dejo, ya llegue a la estación del tren y aun es un largo viaje, deséame suerte_"

Pero la joven Kanako, no se dio cuenta de que dos sombras misteriosas la seguía, pero siendo lo despistada que es, muy felizmente subió al tren y emprendió su corto viaje, busco algún asiento disponible, por suerte encontré uno que daba a la ventana, tranquilamente se sentó y vio por la ventana que si hoy en verdad era un día hermoso y nada ni nadie podría arruinar su día, reviso el reloj pulsera que traía para comprobar la hora y si no iba retrasada, por suerte tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, así quizás cuando llegase a la parada donde debía bajar comprase algunos regalos y dulces, claro que sin olvidar el encargo que Dios le hizo, para que pudiera salir, en fin eso no le preocupaba, en verdad que se encontraba alegre, nada ni nadie podía arruinar tan maravilloso día, como el viaje aun seria largo decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, aun sin reparar en la presencia de sus dos seguidores, una linda rubia de ojos de rubí y una fría peli gris, ahora se preguntaran que rayos hacen siguiéndola, buena pregunta, regresemos unos cuantos min en el tiempo, para ser exactos antes de que Kanako saliera de Ame no Kisaki

* * *

Flash-back – dormitorio de chicas n°2 – Ame no Kisaki

Después de que la peli azul muy contenta dejase la habitación que compartía con el sádico travesti, la paz y quietud reino por aproximadamente 10 segundos, si 10 segundos, simplemente porque el joven Mariya no podía concentrarse en la lectura por pensar, ¿Quién es capaz de salir con alguien como ella?

- Si tanto te molesta saber con quién ira, ¿Por qué no la espías? – sugirió muy desinteresada la peli gris

- Pff, ¿quién te crees que soy?, ¿acaso me crees un sucio depravado?

- Y que, acaso no se supone que eso es lo que eres – respondió burlonamente la peli gris, alterando los nervios del travesti

- Como sea, me da lo mismo, yo no pienso ir a espiar a esa idiota

- Entonces ya deja tus dramas, estoy muy ocupada con este juego de captura – el joven Mariya decidió dejar su lectura e ir a recostarse, quizás con su sueño de belleza podría relajarse y olvidar tan absurdo tema, se recostó cerro sus parpados para ir al mundo de los sueños, pero digamos que ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer ya que, mientras tenía un hermoso sueño, escuchaba la risa de Kanako y al voltear la veía tomada de la mano de alguien más, negaba que aquello que veía fuese verdad, y tal imagen desaparecía para ser sustituida por otra donde está comiendo un helado con al parecer tres chicas muy lindas, de nuevo decía que eso no era verdad, la imagen desaparecía y la última que vio fue la de la peli azul dejándose abrazar por su hermana Shizu, eso sí crispo su paciencia, se levantó agitadamente, volteando a ver a Matsurika que ya estaba preparada con un disfraz en mano – cual prefieres el vestido azul o esta falda café y la blusa blanca?

- El segundo conjunto está bien, ¿hace cuánto que salió la cerda?

- 10 min, pero aun no sale del edificio, así que date prisa o no la alcanzaras

- Si, ya lo sé – respondió molesto, mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba la ropa que Matsurika le preparo

- ¿Y decías que no la ibas a seguir? – pregunto burlonamente la peli gris

- Ya cierra la boca – respondió muy molesto, mientras se encerraba en el baño para cambiarse, a Matsurika esto le pareció muy divertido, pero prefirió guardar cualquier indicio de que su pequeña verdad a medias fuera descubierta.

Mariya salió del baño listo para seguir a la simpática Kanako, Matsurika también estaba lista, le dio unos lentes oscuros al peli rubio y salieron de la habitación rumbo a seguir a la despistada chica, claro que antes de salir por completo del dormitorio, tuvieron que darle a dios la consola de videojuego en 3D con gráficos holográficos ´para que las dejara salir además de prometerle unos chocolates muy finos hechos de un cacao especialmente traído desde alguna parte de Suecia, en fin salieron del dormitorio siguiendo de cerca a la joven y despistada Miyamae Kanako .

Fin del Flash – back – estación del tren

El tren ya había llegado a la estación, Kanako despertó de su hermoso sueño, en el cual tenía su hermoso harem lleno de todas las estudiantes de Ame no Kisaki y en cual descubrió la verdadera identidad de Mariya y todas le agradecían por ser su salvadora, por lo que cuando se bajó muchos la veían preocupados de cuál fue la razón de su sangrado, le preguntaban si estaba bien, si necesitaba ir al médico, pero ella rechazaba cada una de esas atenciones, diciéndole que estaba bien, que era muy normal, con un pañuelo seco los últimos rastros de sangre que quedaban en su nariz, salió de la estación y camino algunas cuadras buscando una tienda de regalos, su búsqueda no fue tan trascendental ya que a unos cuantos paso había una, al entrar espero que fuera atendida por una hermosa y delicada señorita, pero para su suerte que ya se había arruinado fue atendida por un joven quizás de 19 años y a su lado una señora que quizás era la madre del joven, Kanako lo ignoro olímpicamente, pero al parecer el joven no, ella se concentró en buscar algunos recuerdos bonitos y que le gustaran a sus amigas, claro sin olvidar llevarla algo a Dios ya que si veía lo que les llevaba a las chicas, estaría segura de que se desquitaría con ella, así que prefirió evitar un triste accidente, tomo algunos llaveros en forma de peluche, busco algo más en la tienda que les gustara a sus amigas y a Dios por supuesto, busco y busco, claro que ignorando la mirada nada discreta que el joven en el mostrador le otorgaba, provocando que temblase y una pequeña urticaria comenzara a brotar, hizo uso de todo el autocontrol y mentalización que pudo tener, ignorando y rezando a dios todo poderoso continuo su búsqueda de algún otro lindo recuerdo para llevar, su atención se vio atrapada por unas lindas pulseras de cristal de diferentes colores, se acercó al mostrador para verlas más de cerca y si, realmente encantadoras

- Disculpe señora, ¿podría mostrarme estas pulseras de cristal?

- Claro, la verdad estas pulseras son muy hermosas

- Sí, sí que lo son – respondió hipnotizada la peli azul por la belleza de la pulsera

- Mi hijo fue quien las hizo, siempre le he dicho que tiene un gran talento – las palabras de la señora retumbaron en la cabeza de Kanako, viendo de manera intercalada al muchacho y la pulsera, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara

- Mamá no tenías que haber dicho eso

- Oh vamos, no me dirás que el pequeño Michael-kun se pone nervioso por un simple halago

- Por supuesto que no

- Jajaja, hay hijo, no será que te pone nervioso esta encantadora señorita – nuevamente las palabras de la señora desconcertaban a Kanako y hacían que el joven se sonrojara- los jóvenes de hoy no saben de bromas, como sea, dime, querida jovencita, ¿tú no eres de aquí, cierto?

- No, yo solo vengo de visita – contesto muy nerviosa la joven peli azul

- Ya veo – la madre del joven mira su hijo de manera malvada – entonces, te parecería bien que mi hijo te de un tour por el lugar

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo quedando bastante sonrojados y que la señora riera hasta mas no poder

- Chicos, se ve que ahora son muy inocentes, pero bueno, entonces que dices, aceptas – Kanako solo titubeaba no decía ni sí ni no, hasta que… - vamos anda y te hare un gran descuento, además te regalare este precioso, precioso brazalete que también hizo mi hijo aceptas

- Yo… yo… "_que hago, que hago_" – está bien… pero no es necesario que haga todo eso, yo solo quisiera comprar 8 pulseras sino es mucha molestia y estos llaveros

- De acuerdo, son 3400 yenes – dijo la señora mientras le entregaba la bolsa con su compra – he tú, no trates de esconderte, si no cumples con tus responsabilidades con esta encantadora joven no te daré tu paga del mes – si cuando tu madre tiene el control de tu vida, lo tiene, a regañadientes el acepto, digo luego quien lo manda a estar viendo de manera nada decente a la pobre Kanako – cuídala, has entendido, por cierto si mi tonto hijo hace alguna idiotez no dudes en llamar a la policía

- Mamá no estés diciendo tonterías

- Claro, claro, ahora váyanse jóvenes, que yo tengo que trabajar – ambos salieron del local, dejando a la madre del joven muy feliz, a Michael molesto por las tonterías de su madre y a Kanako, bueno ella, pueden estar seguros de que aún puede respirar.

Para lo joven Kanako esta era de las peores situaciones que hubiese querido en su vida, no se supone, no se suponía que su primera cita seria con una hermosa y encantadora mujer, no con un descerebrado hombre, de verdad que hay fue a parar su buen día, camino con el tal Michael una cuantas cuadras, sin prestar atención a lo que él decía y le explicaba, digo al fin y al cabo lo que explicara un hombre no tendría nada de interesante verdad.

* * *

Mientras tanto sus perseguidoras o en este caso perseguidor la seguían muy de cerca sin perder de vista alguno de sus movimientos, pero digamos que hasta este punto a quien no dejaban de analizar sus movimientos era al tipo que acompañaba a Kanako, es cierto que cuando entraron a la tienda vieron al muchacho a la señora, saben bien que los intereses de Kanako son mujeres, mujeres jóvenes, no hombres, así que cuando iban a salir de la tienda para esperarla afuera, pero la sagaz mirada de Mariya alcanzo a ver como aquel joven del mostrador analizaba de arriba para abajo a Kanako, quizás fuera enojo o celos, pero entrando de nuevo a la tienda prefirió analizar más de cerca la situación, quería ver hasta donde era capaz ese idiota de fijarse en la peli azul, claro que cuando la madre de este sugirió la grandiosa idea de que su hijo fuese el guía personal de la chica digamos que fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia y la realidad, bueno por la menos que el conocía.

- Y dime… ¿Por qué has venido de visita? - pregunto nervioso el joven

- A ¿qué?... ¿dijiste algo?

- Jejeje… ¿Qué, cual es la razón de tu visita?, normalmente no se ven a chicas tan lindas como tú por aquí

- ¿he?, yo… yo ¿linda? – dijo Kanako nerviosa y sonrojada hasta mas no poder

- Si, acaso ¿dije algo raro? – respondió desconcertado el joven

- A, pues, pues no, pero… nunca me lo habían dicho

- Pues que raro, a mí me lo pareces

- G… gracias, supongo…

- Jejeje, entonces… de ¿dónde vienes?

- Pues, actualmente estoy estudiando en la escuela Ame no Kisaki

- En la escuela de católica de señoritas, vaya entonces debes de ser muy inteligente, y dime, ¿no son muy exigentes?

- A pues…pues no… todos los profesores son muy amables – respondió nerviosa, recordando todas las veces que ha reprobado sus exámenes y la vez que Dios la envió a una habitación en la que pareció haber estudiado por un año – en si es un ambiente muy agradable

- Ya veo, me alegra conocer a alguien como tu

- ¿por qué? – pregunto confundida

- Es que creí que todas las chicas que estudian en Ame no Kisaki son presuntuosas, presumidas, malvadas y sin corazón, por eso me alegra saber que no todas son así

- Oh, jejeje, ya vez que no "_aunque casi acabas de describirme perfectamente al tonto de Mariya_", en realidad la mayoría de mis amigas son muy amables y cariñosas

- Pues me encantaría conocerlas, aunque creo que no serán tan lindas como tú – otro sonrojo y un insufrible dolor de estómago le dieron a Kanako

- Ajaja, quizás deberíamos seguir caminando – sugirió ya que sentía que pronto devolvería su desayuno y no quería hacer una escena como esa en público, el joven asintió y continuaron caminando, hasta que Kanako vio un hermoso puesto de flores, al cual se dirigió rápidamente ignorando al joven que lo acompañaba, para sus suerte, esta vez sí le toco que una encantadora señorita la atendiera

- Buenas tardes, ¿está buscando alguna flor en especial?

- "_gracias dios, sabía que no te olvidarías de mi_" bueno vera… - pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida, cuando su acompañante llego, haciendo que la del puesto de flores se sonrojara

- Mi… michael-kun, a… ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – pregunto muy emocionada, ignorando y aventando por halla a la joven Kanako – acaso vienes a lo que creo que vienes

- Si te refieres a comprar flores no, pero ella si – respondió muy indiferente señalando a la peli azul que se deprimía por ser ignorada

- Oh, vamos, vamos, enseguida la atendió, no deberías molestarte – él no la ignoro y decidió ir con Kanako, que ya se encontraba más animada y veía unos girasoles, tal actitud molesto a la florista

- Estas flores son muy bonitas, ¿verdad?

- Si, si lo son, - respondió viendo las flores – disculpe señorita podría darme tres girasoles y enrollarlos como regalo

- Si claro, desea alguna otra cosa – Kanako negó mientras seguía viendo los girasoles – aquí tiene son 1500 yenes

- Claro, permítame un minuto – la peli azul estaba buscando en su bolso algo de dinero, pero antes de que pudiera dárselo, Michaele pago, dejando desconcertada a la peli azul , la florista y uno de sus dos perseguidores – espera, eso no es necesario

- No te preocupes, para mí no es problema oye Sara también cóbrate esta rosa

- Pero… pero Michael-kun…

- Nos vemos luego – dijo para luego llevarse casi arrastras a una estatua de Kanako, dejando en rabia a Sara y al joven acosador Mariya

Siguieron caminando por un rato más, viendo puestos, entrando a algunas tiendas, y deteniéndose a comer algo, la situación para Kanako quizás pudo ser relajante un rato, pero empeoraba a cada minuto, cuando al detenerse en alguna tienda donde era atendido por una linda señorita ella era aventada por un lado para saludar al joven Michaele y después de que el susodicho las ignoraba para hablar con ella, podía sentir su mirada de odio y desprecio, con cada paso que daba esa aura de maldad aumentaba, quizás no fue tan buena idea salir ese día.

* * *

Mientras tanto los perseguidores de Kanako le seguían de cerca los pasos, solo observando como la mayoría de las chicas querían asesinar a Kanako por el simple hecho de estar paseando con aquel hombre

- Cielos, esto es estúpido

- Que es estúpido, ¿el hecho de que la estamos siguiendo?, ¿de que un hombre está interesado en la torre de Tokio? o ¿de que no puedes controlar tus celos posesivos?

- Cierra la boca maldita infeliz – grito muy molesto el peli rubio, más de 5 horas siguiéndolos y solo veían como aquel tipo veía como tonto a Kanako

- Si claro, no crees que sería mejor simplemente aparecerte enfrente y decirle que es lesbiana

- Que buena idea Matsurika, ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?

- Será porque, eres un idiota celoso y solo te le quedabas viendo con cara de psicópata al tipo que la acompaña

- No digas estupideces, ven vamos, tenemos que acabar con este de una buena vez por todas – dijo el peli rubio para salir de su escondite y pararse enfrente de la pareja

Kanako volteaba a todos lados teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero para su suerte el tono de llamada de su teléfono sonó, salvándola quizás de miradas asesinas y la revelación de su secreto

**- Si, Kanako al habla**

**- Kanako ¿Dónde estás?**

**- Cerca de la plaza ¿porque?**

**- Oh cariño, cuanto lo siento, pero no podré ir**

**- ¡¿HE?!, pero ¿porque?, llevamos planeando esto desde hace meses**

**- Lo sé, lo sé, pero se me presento un asunto, y ya sabes, el trabajo es primero**

**- Si, si, y ¿mis hermanas?**

**- Miki está en exámenes, y ya sabes que ella está muy lejos para venir**

**- Si, si claro, ya que – respondió muy molesta**

**- Kanako no te enojes**

**- Que no me enoje, por favor, hemos planeado esto por meses, meses, hoy era un día especial – dijo burlonamente, pero en verdad que estaba molesta**

**- Por supuesto que lo sé pero…**

**- Pero, pero, ya me tienen harta, con sus pero, en verdad tan poco te importaba**

**- Sabes muy bien que no es así**

**- Si claro, como no, sabes que, yo, yo no tengo porque estar esperando a que vengan, yo misma iré no los necesito, estoy harta, ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME!**

**- Pero Kanako… - colgó la llamada, sin dejarlo aclarar**

La pobre Kanako estaba furiosa, jamás se había molestado de esa manera y menos con su padre, tal actitud sorprendió a Michael y a, Mariya y Matsurika quienes ya estaban listas para decir la verdad, pero se detuvieron para escuchar la pele de Kanako

- Michael-kun, gracias por acompañarme, pero desde aquí me voy sola

- Pero… ¿estás bien?

- Jajaja claro que sí, no hagas caso de lo que escuchaste – respondió mientras reía fingidamente – ya se hace tarde, será mejor que te vayas, necesitas ayudar a tu madre

- Si, bueno, ya me voy, hasta luego

- Hasta luego Michael-kun – la peli azul se despidió del joven y continuo caminando completamente sola

* * *

- Ahora ¿a dónde va la cerda? – Mariya salió de su escondite y siguió de cerca a la peli azul – vamos Matsurika… ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Estoy aburrida de esta tonta persecución, yo te espero aquí tomando una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente acompañado de un deliciosa pastel de fresas

- Como quieras, ya me voy – el peli rubio siguió a Kanako, que caminaba más despacio y algo deprimida, la caminante continuo por un par de minutos más, él ya estaba cansado, como era posible que aquella mujer tuviera tanta resistencia de seguir caminando, ella dio la vuelta en una calle y cuando él lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que un cementerio estaba sobre esa calle, entonces esto era la cita, esta era la cita, que Matsurika había mencionado, entro al cementerio busco la cabellera de la mujer y la encontró parada viendo fijamente una tumba, él se acercó escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, escuchando todo lo que ella le decía.

- Hola mamá, hace mucho que no te venía a ver, pero mira te he traído muchas cosas, espero que te gusten – ella comenzó a limpiar la tumba, quitando algunas yerbas y comenzando a colocar todo lo que le había comprado – te traje este ramo de flores, si, son girasoles tus favoritas, jejeje, o también le pedí a Matsurika-san que me ayudase a cocinarte galletas, si, fue difícil se me quemaron 6 veces, aunque lo más difícil fue convencer a Dios para que me dejase usar la cocina, jajajaja – realmente lo que escuchaba Mariya eran puras tonterías, lo cual le molesto, es decir todo ese valioso tiempo perdido solo por, por tener que venir a ver esto, quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Matsurika y comer dulces, estaba punto de dar media vuelta, cuando escucho los sollozos de Kanako, se giró para comprobar que efectivamente estaba llorando a mas no poder – perdón… perdón… se… que no debería pero… pero… ¡AH! – grito hasta mas no poder, colocaba sus manos en su boca para evitar soltar un grito más fuerte, en verdad que no se veía para nada bien, esta era, la primera vez que Mariya la veía así, tan, tan demacrada, él sabía que era una tonta descerebrada, pero jamás la había visto en esa actitud – ellos… ellos no vinieron… dime qué clase de familia son… hoy… hoy es tu cumpleaños, como es posible que no hicieran tiempo por ello, no es justo, no es justo – continuo llorando y llorando, tal pareciera que sus lágrimas no dejarían de salir, hasta que…

- Realmente esto es una actuación patética, incluso para ti – dijo Mariya detrás de ella, provocando que girara para verlo

- Que… ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto secandose las lagrimas, y parandose

- Pues pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a verte y… ¡WUAH! – el peli rubio se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una chica peli azul encima de él, abrazándolo muy fuerte – oye, oye, ¿qué crees que haces?

- G…gracias, muchas gracias por venir – dijo muy feliz Kanako, mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba aún más fuerte - mi… mi familia no vino

- Si, ya me di cuenta

- Son muy crueles… hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá, porque no… porque no la consideran un poco

- No crees que tú eres quien no los considera a ellos

- De… de que hablas… ellos… ellos

- Están ocupados, crees que no les importa venir a ver a su madre a su esposa, madura, tu hermana mayor está al otro lado del mundo, crees que puede obtener un permiso tan fácilmente, Miki tiene exámenes y tu padre, tu padre está trabajando para sacarlas adelante a las tres, no crees que solo estás pensando en ti, dime, en verdad crees que a tu madre le haría feliz que ellos descuidaran sus responsabilidades

- No, a ella no le gustaría – respondió haciendo un puchero y dejando de llorar

- Pues bien, entonces, cuando volvamos a la escuela le llamaras a tu padre y te disculparas, quedo claro – dijo Mariya, mientras que con un pañuelo le secaba la cara a Kanako

- Si muy claro, gracias – Kanako se levanta del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa – por cierto Mariya

- ¿Qué? - el travesti quizás era quien acostumbraba en desconcertar a Kanako, pero esta vez él fue el desconcertado al recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la susodicha

- Muchas gracias por venir – le agradeció terminando de limpiar la lápida de su madre y acomodando los regalos que le trajo – ya vámonos Mariya, sino Dios se molestara

- Si, ya voy

- ¿Te sucede algo, tienes la cara roja? – pregunto inocentemente

¡- A MI NO ME SUCEDE NADA IDIOTA!

- Bueno, como digas, entonces apúrate, no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa

- De que hablas, mas bien tienes suerte de que esta belleza que es Shidou Mariya te acompañe

* * *

Al día siguiente en cuanto Kanako se levantó llamo a su padre, pidiéndole disculpas y aclarando todo el malentendido, su padre también se disculpó, y al final ambos acordaron que en cuanto llegase el aniversario de su madre la irían a visitar, cuando salió del dormitorio le entrego los regalos y pedidos que Dios le había hecho, al llegar a clases vio un gran alboroto en el salón, más específicamente en su pupitre, cuando pudo cruzar aquella masa de estudiantes saludo a Sachi, Kiri y Yuzuru, entregándoles los regalos que trajo de su pequeño recorrido, les pregunto el porqué del barullo, y ellas le respondieron que viera su asiento, en el cual había un hermoso, hermoso ramo de rosas, ella se acercó no muy segura, quizás se trataba de alguna broma o truco, con mucho cuidado vio que traía una tarjeta, la abrió y vio que dentro traía una pequeña nota:

"Cuando sonríes te vez más linda, espero poder volver a pasear contigo, Kanako-chan"

Atte: Michaele Sayaka

En todo el salón se escucharon los fuertes gritos de emoción por parte de las chicas y claro el azote que dio Kanako, cuando leyó la nota, y si 10 min después estaba en la enfermería y a su lado un Mariya que echaba humo por las orejas.

Y así mis queridos amigos fue que esta misión posible, realmente resulto imposible

**Si lo se, no muy interesante, pero si lo terminaron de leer, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi no tan interesante historia.**

**pero si quieren sugerirme algo o duda, que tengan con toda confianza yo les respondere, el porque. nwn**


End file.
